A Distant Memory, now a True Reality
by instantprompt
Summary: There's a new agent in the BAU. To Reid, she's a ghost from his past. He has never talked to her, but after years of crossing paths, here they are. She doesn't seem to remember him, but he does. On Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer;; I don't own Criminal Minds. I sure wish I did though.

This is going to be Reid/OC fanfic, despite what it looks like at first glance. It'll gradually develop. There will be moments of friendship and romance, but like I've said, gradually.

I've always imagined Reid with a woman that was somewhat his opposite. Confident, bold, charming, clairvoyant, but cold at times. Somewhat like a possible unsub. People would be her weed in a way. She's the type of person who seems to have done everything, and know everyone. Juliet's was inspired by a mix of traits my friends and I have.

The glassy gaze has a reason behind it. Everything has a reason behind it, so just wait and see.

This is my first fanfiction ever, so rate and review! I hope you guys enjoy the story. I know the story doesn't seem like a Reid pairing at the moment, but I need to introduce her at the team, right?

* * *

**Chapter One;;**

Filling in an empty slot

"_We sometimes encounter people, even perfect strangers, who begin to interest us at first sight, somehow suddenly, all at once, before a work has been spoken."_

– _Fydor Dostoevsky_

A young woman in her late twenties tapped her foot inside the elevator. Her complexion was light skinned; Hispanic, with green brown eyes and lazy curly brown hair. She was dressed in a crisp green shirt and brown slacks. She kept shuffling a pile of manila envelopes. Her visitor pass said her name was Juliet Medina, newly fledged agent. Her face showed no feelings, yet in her mind, she was bursting with anger. _This. Is. Hell. I never wanted to be in the stupid FBI, yet here I am! If it wasn't for that bitch who threatened me with those stalker cases, - which by the way, were 3 years old! - I should be in Paris by now. No, I would be in Paris by now._

The ring of the elevator alerted her she had arrived at her designated floor. Juliet looked up with an annoyed expression, stepping out smartly. She knew this would be her new job, and she had to take it with grace if she wanted food on her plate and a roof over her head. However, she still couldn't help but be annoyed with the whole situation.

Her voice carried to 3 individuals not so far off, as she talked to who seemed to herself. She paused a moment, standing outside the elevator with an irritable expression, tapping her foot the way a woman did when she was seriously pissed and needed to be somewhere.

"Andrew, I told you, no. I was forced to quit 4 years ago. I only send you those spare articles because I needed the money." Manila envelopes cradled in her left arm, she kept jabbering her mouth silly. From far off, it seemed like she was talking to herself, until a turn of the head revealed a Bluetooth on her right ear.

Not so far off, someone by the name of Derek Morgan turned around, barely hearing a voice speaking quickly and proficiently. "Well well, who do we have here?" he said coolly, leaning on his desk and looking at the female standing outside the elevator.

Emily Prentiss turned her head, swiveling in her chair and smirking slightly. "Don't get too excited. She's probably here on business."

Reid lifted his head, peering cautiously at the girl by the elevator. ."What type of business?" he asked warily. The team knew he didn't like strangers, even ones who walked past by for the briefest of moments.

"Press, by the sound of her arguing with whoever she's talking to." Prentiss mused. "Probably here to ask for the umpteenth time if Rossi's really retiring."

The sound of the woman's voice once more drifted over to them. "No, Andrew. Noooooo. Do I have to spell out the word for you? N – O. No. Meaning I will not do anything you ask me." A few moments later, the team noticed her face to scrunch up in distaste. "Are you seriously that desperate? It's a good sum of money, but I. Can't. Take. It. " she spoke urgently. Her eyes soon widened in surprise mixed with disgust. "Ew, no. I'm not risking another law trial. I said no, anyways." The BAU team couldn't help but laugh silently, for her interesting expressions and out of place phrases were quite. . . odd at a more serious place like this.

"Bye." Juliet clicked the Bluetooth, and turned, looking straight at the BAU team. Slightly embarrassed, they turned immediately and pretended to be busy looking through old cases, summary reports, and other things that profilers did. Her gaze seemed meant to look through their soul, yet she seemed to be looking at someone's else's soul and turned around with a blank look, and trotted up the steps, not before bumping into a blond woman and reply with a stoic, "I'm sorry."

The team looked up once more. "Prentiss, I think you're right." Morgan said quietly for once.

"When am I not?" she teased in return. But it did seem odd. She was refusing to write, so it didn't quite fit the profile of a journalist.

"You guys, you do know she can always be for _that. . ." _Reid timidly suggested.

The team looked at each other, and replied in union. "Naw."

Penelope Garcia, walking to the trio and looking over her shoulder, gazing at the woman who was currently texting, having stopped midway up the steps. Her curiosity beat her menial anger. "Who's that?" she hissed, dropping a stack of paper's on Reid's desk unexpectedly, causing the young genius to jump and look slightly miffed. "You could at least be more careful. Sixty – five perfect of deaths are unintentional injuries."

Penelope simply ignored the obscure message, nudging Emily for more information. "Come on Em, you surly know why the chick's here."

"PG, we think she's from the press." Emily said, glancing up at the female. The visitor had slipped her phone back into her pocket, then trotted her way up the rest of the stairs. The team stared at her as she knocked on Hotchner's door, stepped in, and closed it behind her back.

"Well, that's certainly not Rossi's office." Morgan huffed, sitting down in his chair.

"Maybe she's those type of reporters that gets the dirt secretly." Penelope mused.

Emily shrugged. "I don't know. She seemed a bit mad when she was talking on the phone." Penelope just stared at Prentiss in disappointment, but then suddenly perked up. "You know, she could always be for _that. . ._" Garcia suggested.

"Reid already said that. But come on baby girl, we already have had 5 agents fill up the spot in the past year. _Five. _And they've all quit." Morgan replied.

"Two quit from the gruesome work, couldn't handle the sight, another one quit since she was scared of heights and airplanes, another one because she was inexperience and couldn't stop the press from leaking all the case information." Reid recited from memory.

Emily finished Reid's thoughts. "And the last one had to quit since her child was diagnosed with autism."

Garcia was dejected, knowing that her friends were right. Out of the team, she was the one most open-minded about accepting a new agent to fill up the empty spot. The team? Not so much. "Well, don't you think Hotch is being a bit too rough. . . ?"

Prentiss sighed. Her friend was just too hopeful. "Seriously Garcia, you know that's true. Maybe Hotch is being a bit too rough, but the agents weren't up to fill it." Penelope pouted at her last hope of having a new face to see.

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see." Morgan sighed, shuffling envelopes absentmindedly to kill the time.

* * *

Juliet presented the envelope to the head of the BAU team with a business - like look. "Agent , transferred here by Chief Strauss." Hotchner looked warily at the new agent. She seemed like the person Strauss would pick. Determined, businesslike, and confident, with that air to dominate. A alpha female, just like Strauss. Unconsciously, he started to profile her, and he could tell by her body motions she didn't want to be here. However, a little part of Hotch told him that it seemed she couldn't do anything about it.

He returned his gaze to the manila folder that was offered to her. He already knew what was in there. Paperwork to confirm her transfer, her record and personal information, past jobs and what – not. He laid it atop the desk, feeling the feeling of remorse of filling JJ's spot. But he had to. He and Garcia could handle the task, but these were orders from above. Chief Strauss had contacted him earlier that week, telling him this would be good. He wasn't convinced, but well, he couldn't do anything about it. He hated that the agents were never permanent; it shook the stability of his team and cases. He hoped, for the sake of the team, this would be different, despite his feelings that he didn't want a replacement.

Hotchner opened the manila folder, skimming over the content. Juliet Media, previous journalist/reporter, age 29, single, only child, Colombian descent. Lived in a small city below Sacramento named Stockton (he distantly remembered having a case there. A couple killed because of a delusional homeless man) moved to Las Vegas at the age of 13, moved back home at the age of 16 where she graduated high school, started writing for minor newspapers fresh out of school, attended UCLA starting at age 17, spoke French, Tagalog, Spanish, Italian and Mandarin Chinese, has a BA in Journalism and an AA in Communications. Basically, another smart, informative, above average intelligence, alpha female that were scattered around in the FBI. Glancing up at Juliet, it did remote remind him of Emily when they first met. Except this one was more. . . cold, and expecting an order. It reminded him of an unsub with no empathy. He banished the thought from his head at once. She somewhat also reminded him of a woman version of Morgan. She seemed quite fit to be kicking down doors, and was pretty enough to attract a few men once in a while. He'd just have to wait and see if she had the same manners as Morgan.

Hotch invited her to sit down, then explained the duties of the BAU and her own duties as Communication Liasion. Juliet listened quite intently as Hotch explained their schedule and how to brief the team, as he would show her in a few minutes. As she understood every order and moved with confidence, it seemed more possible she would be a permanent stay. She had once been part of the media, so he was positive that she knew their every trick and ways; she probably used them herself.

Hotch stood up, seeing that the clock declared it was 9:50 AM. He stood up, and beckoned Juliet to do the same. "Let me introduce you to the team."

* * *

Hotchner led Medina to the conference room. The team had already settled there, waiting for their unit chief. Morgan was there, criticizing Emily's latest love affairs alongside with his 'baby girl', while the young genius Spencer Reid was sitting with his hot cup of coffee, solving a extremely hard Sudoku puzzle he was about to finish in 3 minutes. Instead of the lazy grin's that Agent Hotchner received upon arrival, now was simply a look of surprise. Garcia had an expression of immense glee and pleasure; Morgan one of doubt and surprise; Emily and Reid with the ultimate look of being flabbergasted.

Hotch coughed in warning, subtly telling the agents to keep their composure, as they immediately did. "Team, this is Agent Juliet Medina, our new Communication and Media Liaison. Agent."

Juliet grinned with no specific emotion, and waved her hand in simple greeting. Hotch spoke once more. "Agent, this is Agent Derek Morgan." Juliet discovered it was the hot guy of the lot; one that should be in magazines. "Agent Emily Prentiss," was the woman in her 40's that had a warm smile and a friendly greeting, "Technology Analyst Penelope Garcia" seemed very friendly and too happy, which earned her a genuine smile from Juliet, slightly amused. And there, then was the SSA Spencer Reid. He was cute in a dorky-nerdy-geeky sort of way, like someone who belonged in a boy band. However, it wasn't that that had caught her eye. He timidly shook her hand while she gave him a smile, which made him seemed a bit uncomfortable. He seemed so familiar! Probably from one of those old articles. She had some run – ins with the BAU before, always trying to snoop around when she had moved on with criminal reports, so Juliet figured it was from one of those.

Reid, however, knew who she was. His spirit dropped as he remembered that magazine article from long, long ago, with one certain young actress Lila Archer. He was so sure of it, that it was her name imprinted in tiny font at the beginning of the article than Morgan had fondly teased him about. That same magazine was buried under piles of work for years, but he was sure it was her name, making him uncomfortable. She knew! Maybe she even stalked him once for that. It darkly pleased him a little, finding himself valuable enough to be stalked, but it probably wasn't true. It was only that photographer they had found in the hedges.

However, despite having somehow personally snapped a few pictures of him and Lila saying goodbye, her face was also distinctly familiar. Those eyes. . . he had seen them somewhere before. But where? He had an eidetic memory, so he knew he would know eventually.

Hotch cleared his throat, inviting Juliet to sit down alongside Emily and Morgan. "There are a series of killings in Evengreen, Colorado. 3 housewives, with 2 children. The housewives are Caucasian, living in the suburbs. The tying link between the families is the suburb area. The fathers work in the justice system, and the children attend private school. The bodies were all disposed in the foothills of the Rocky Mountains. The victims were beat and poisoned to death, and there is an evident sign of a struggle."

"Pretty picky victimolodgy. Middle class family, law abiding citizens, two children, husbands in justice system."

"He's probably a local too. The foothills of the Rocky Mountain are immense." Prentiss added.

"Immense is a nice way to put it. All the forests look so alike to one another you don't know if you're going north or south without someone who knows the place." Juliet spoke, a glassy, blank look in her eyes as she looked at the victims on the screen. "So terrible too, being close to Christmas."

The team glanced at the agent. It seemed like she had been there before. Looking through the iPad before her, she seemed to read the vibes from the team. "Was somewhere at the foothills once. Safety precautions for when you're in a mountain range or such." Juliet did any writing she was offered. Or well, she used to.

Hotchner nodded. "Wheels up in an hour. Agent Medina, go home and pack a go - bag. Meet us at the jet.

Juliet nodded, snatching her phone up from the table and headed out.


	2. Chapter 2: A bit about how she got here

Note;;

Thanks for the favorites and everything! Please keep on reviewing and such, so help me guide the story along.

Should I do (even) smaller and more frequent chapters or keep the same length?

I'M SO SORRY FOR UPDATING THIS AFTER 5 MONTHS. D:

I kinda lost my muse, but she's slowly coming back.

So I might do smaller, but more frequent stories.

I hope you enjoy this.

May be a bit sucky, but the next one hopefully is more interesting.

* * *

Juliet sipped from her thermos. It was some tea that she had scraped up earlier that the sheriff had given her, once he had seen her sneezing like hell. It had been chilly at the foothills at this time of year, and during the time, the thermos had become her best friend. The team soon learned that Juliet wasn't used to the cold; she kept on dragging herself through the snow, glaring at it like it was some mortal enemy. The team forced her to stay inside, consoling the families. In those moments, the team noticed she could have a soothing, convincing voice when she had to; it just reminded Hotch more of a sociopath unsub, which was not good. He just couldn't help and compare her to previous unsubs who acted much like her. Calm but charming, reserved but manipulative.

* * *

It had happened that the local baker had been guilty. He had thought the women were his ex wife who had passed away a year ago. (Hotch had called this a 'stressor.' Juliet was completely lost at that point. They had sounded so professional, with their fancy psychology words. And she had also learned not to encourage Dr. Reid, when she had made the mistake to ask what was a psychology break was. The team had glared at her when he had started ranting.) The baker's wife had abused him in some way, and when he had seen these women, he freaked, beat them with a rolling pin, and shot them with a gun, to later incinerate them in his oven.

Juliet rubbed her head, remembering the facts of the case. Some people had serious issues, even though she had known that before. She had assumed that she could have handled it, having seen some nasty things before while traveling, but she still couldn't help but feel a bit disgusted above it all. Strauss had warned her about it, but she couldn't help but let a little ego get the better of her. She quickly learned her mistake, and knew not to make assumptions before seeing what happened, or how bad the body looked like. The brunette opened the case file to review the details once more, as Hotch was telling her to get ready to present the next case after the small Christmas break. The change was so sudden for Juliet, from famed journalist and reporter to an FBI agent, working in the government she sometimes had fought against. Juliet closed the file, resting before landing in Virgina, as they were still on the jet.

Agent Medina heard some footsteps, and turned around to see Morgan with a sly smirk on his face, followed closely by Emily. They both sat down in front of Juliet, with a familiar smile she had seen often in LA that she knew didn't bring good tidings (for her, anyways). Feeling her phone vibrate silently in her pocket, she took it out to check the message quickly. It was one of those fancy Droid 2 Global; she didn't care that it was a lot of money, it was worth it. Juliet was loving the phone, so she took good care of it. Speaking of which, in Evengreen, Juliet had caught Morgan red-handed trying to look through her messages, but had managed to snatch the phone out of his hand before he did. He was now on her watch list of possible text stalkers. It might sound ridiculous, but she had some valuable information on there she didn't trust anyone with. She remembered remotely what one friend told her in New York, when they had gone together to interview one of Wall Street's bigs. _I'm sorry Juice, but your life seems to revolve around your phone! Of course it's going to be natural if I have an urge to see why you protect your phone like your life!_

Juliet looked down and texted quietly while Morgan asked her some questions. Derek learned quickly enough he wasn't going to have any fun around this woman, especially when her phone kept ringing or vibrating. "So how does a pretty thing like you end up in the FBI?" he asked slyly, sipping his cup of coffee. Hotch was on the phone, Rossi was sleeping, and Reid was reading a book in a weird old – looking language, probably Latin. He was reading, but Juliet noticed out of the corner of her eye he did look up when Morgan had asked his question.

"Threatened." she had replied calmly, while responding to a text.

Emily shot the phone a nasty look. She considered texting and talking at the same time a form of disrespect. She tried to clear the message to Juliet, but Juliet (or Jules, as Garcia decided to call her) hadn't caught on.

"What? Ain't that against the law or something?" Derek asked in curiosity.

"The FBI did the same thing to Garcia when she hacked into the FBI database." Rossi reminded Morgan, suddenly wide awake.

Derek shrugged, then turned his attention back to Agent Medina, who was busy replying to texts. In an inquiring tone, he asked, "With what?" He already had a good idea with what. One, because the team had learned a lot about 'Jules' on this first case. Two, because, well, she was a journalist who's probably stalked the pedestrian once or twice.

"Two stalker cases, and imposing an 'FBI investigation'. " she said nonchalantly, looking up and making air quotes with her fingers, then turning back to her phone, which had made a loud noise when it rattled against the table when it vibrated. Rossi chuckled, Prentiss and Morgan laughed, while Reid just eavesdropped quietly, flipping a page of his book. "Strauss found me in DC, snooping around that one prostitute crime, where their hair was cut or something. I'd had been in the crime investigation section of the newspaper for about 4 months." The team dropped into a solemn silence. It had been the one case where their ex -suspect had tried to commit suicide, but Garcia and Reid had stepped in on time. Juliet continued. "One stalker charge was a new show manager famed to be sleeping with his client. They sent me out to see if it was true. It was" Juliet paused a moment, leaving her phone on the table. "The second one was Lila Archer. She was picked for a lead role in an action movie. Not really her type of thing, but everyone knew with Adrian McDean leading the film, it was bound to be huge. However, after that stalker a couple of years ago, she got really edgy with the paparazzi. Almost paranoid. She had tons of bodyguards who wouldn't let us take a proper picture without their buff bodies in the way." Jules took a sip of her thermos, then continued. She noticed the team kept on shooting mischievous glances at Reid, which made him noticeably uncomfortable. "It was said that the stalker had also killed people for her. And it was said that her stalker, slash killer fan, was her bff. Pffff." she scorned, taking another sip. Her phone seemed to be eerily quiet for this moment. "That was some serious bullshit. I seriously didn't believe it. Lila wasn't worth killing for. She was, and is, a bit of a slut even though it doesn't show. 'Course, we made a big deal out of it. Gave us a good price. Along with her 'mystery man,' well, it was a good month for all of magazines and whatnot." Juliet took another sip, then furrowed her brows in thought. "I remember that we found out a few months later that her mystery man was in the FBI. Of course, after such a long hiatus, it wasn't worth bringing up."

Rossi, Prentiss, and Morgan gave each other a knowing look. Reid was now pretending to be reading with intense fervor. He didn't like to touch this topic. Reid was inexperienced in the field of dating, and didn't know what to say once she was found out she was sitting on the plane with the guy she was talking about. After all, maybe he was stalked. The dark inkling of pleasure returned.

Juliet kept speaking, the phone now interrupting the chat,". . . I was sent to take the pictures, since our dear Joe got caught trespassing on Archer's place while trying to get some pics of her snogging that guy." Morgan snickered at this point. "What was his name? Sam. . . Sean. . . Sander. . . Spender. . . ah, it doesn't matter." she said nonchalantly, her memory failing her for what wasn't the first time. Morgan and Prentiss were trying hard not to laugh, but a snicker or two escaped from their lips. Rossi chuckled silently, trying to telepathically send mercy waves over to Reid, who seemed to raise his book higher and higher to hide his face. Examining the team's amused faces, (including Hotch's slight, tiny, minuscule smile, as he had hung up a few minutes ago to listen to the whole situation. He was not going to miss a embarrassed Reid. This was like a once in a lifetime opportunity. Well, not really, but this girl was a first to be so damn direct. The team found that out when she flat - out asked Morgan if he ever got a girl pregnant. She had no shame, either. )

Juliet's light bulb still didn't light up, so the team saw it okay to let out a laugh or two in her confusion. Juliet had reached for her phone once more, but someone had beat her to it.

"Hey!" the ex - journalist barked, trying to snatch the phone out of Emily's grasp which was just out of reach.

"Let's see here. . . " spoke Emily, with noticeable unsuppressed glee. Juliet reached over the table, trying to reach for her phone which was just out of smacking range, making her cuss like a sailor, switching between Spanish and English. Rossi just shook his gray head. Miss Medina was throwing a big hissy fit for her beloved Droid, which wasn't really worth it in his mind.

"Watch your language, Medina." Emily snapped, feeling quite insulted at what Juliet had murmured. Prentiss glanced at the phone, then spoke. "Someone thinks you're in Brazil."

"Brazil?" Juliet froze in surprise, her hand halting in mid-air, then remembering she was supposed to hit Emily with it. But using this to her advantage, she turned to point to the screen behind Emily in interest. "What's that?"

Emily and Morgan took the bait. When they had their backs turned, Juliet had successfully retrieved her phone. "Tada!" she said with a smirk. Emily sighed, learning that she shouldn't trust Juliet too much. But she wasn't admitting defeat, not yet.

Of course, this was just a little surprise compared to what the team would learn about Juliet in the next few weeks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author' s Note;;**

Okay, I have to clear something up that you guys may or may have not noticed.

I started this fan fiction a little into the sixth season, but before Seaver came into the picture. To not throw off the balance of my story and ideas I had in mind, this will be some sort of AU thing. Time frame is sixth season, but you know, not including these episodes. So no Seaver, and no Ian Doyle trying to kill Emily. ( That's when I've started typing this. ) I hope you guys don't mind. I might include Reid's migraines, maybe not. I'll probably add them later in the series, because of something I'm thinking about the future. We'll see.

I won't be much of an accurate time – line person. Sorry, I feel guilty myself. I'll try my best. But I have this idea in my mind, so I'd be skipping around. Message me if you want to vent about my inaccurate time line, okay?

Don't ask me why I'm focusing on the guys so much (especially Hotch) when it's about Reid and Juliet. I don't know either, but I think it's because I want Hotch to break down who Jules really is.

And why am I ranting so much?

Also, I know this is too sudden, but Reid can't stay in the dark that long. It's not in his character. -_-

And somehow this ended up longer than I expected.

Also, thank you for having patience for me. I'll try to start being more devoted to this, now that my time cleared up more. At least only a month passed.

But, alas read and enjoy, Reader.

(Because that's who you are.)

* * *

_"What we remember from childhood we remember forever - permanent ghosts, stamped, inked, imprinted, eternally seen."_

_- Cynthia Ozick, novelist_

* * *

**Chapter 3;;**

**Talk runs wild, memories come back.**

One night in early March, about 2 months after the team first met Juliet, all the male agents of the team (excluding Reid. He manage to get out of this one because he had a lecture at a university. Hotch would have stayed with Jack, but his ex-sister in law forced him to go on a night out) had gone out tonight to celebrate a recent success with a case. Good, happy endings like these were rare in the FBI, and were causes worthy of celebration.

Today, Morgan, Hotch, and Rossi decided to converse on more light - hearted things while drinking a glass of wine. Well, as light-hearted it could get for a group of profilers, who could read danger like a book. While Morgan went off to chase a pretty lady who seemed to know his game, senior Rossi and hardworking Hotch talked for a while.

Their first topic was about childhood dreams. Rossi confessed he wanted to be a firefighter when he had been a child. Hotch had said he had actually wanted to be a contortionist. When the conversation suddenly took a steep turn for no apparent reason, neither man was caught off guard. They both figured out it would turn out this way. Men liked to gossip too, but they often claim it's 'analyzing' or 'commenting.' They called it what they want, but it was gossiping, nonetheless.

Rossi set his glass of wine carefully on the tabletop. "So Hotch, what do you think of our tricky 'Jules' as Garcia calls her?" he asked in a inquiring tone.

Aaron rolled his shoulders back. It did feel good to get out once in a while, forget about everything you did. A stab of guilt punctured through him once he thought of Jack, but he was still a man, right? He could rest once in a while. Maybe it was the wine that was taking effect right now.

"I don't know what to make of her." Hotch said, rubbing his head. That had been enough wine for now.

"I don't think anyone does." David replied, setting down his goblet. "She's so. . . adaptable to any situation, she makes her life seem disposable."

"Too adaptable."

Morgan came back dejected, and took a seat next to Hotch. "Getting rusty, player?" Rossi teased with a chuckle. Derek ignored the comment, looking the other way. Maybe he was spending too much time with these people and loosing his touch with the ladies, at least the tough, alpha ones who thought the world was at their heels.

Of course, Morgan thought the same way, but wouldn't admit it. People like them hated their own kind by nature. Competition wasn't taken lightly.

Morgan bit his bottom lip, wondering if he should tell them. He didn't trust people easily, and this made him worry there was a bad seed in their mist. She had told them how she was threatened to the FBI, and he was positively sure that she had done worse that that. This weighted heavily on his mind, because he didn't want his co-workers to be in trouble.

"Hey," Derek murmured, still not sure if he should spill them beans, "have you noticed she's taking pills?"

Hotch and Dave glanced at each other. The man dared to voice what they didn't. They had also noticed the same thing more than one occasion, but they weren't sure if it was something to worry about. But if SSA Morgan spoke about it, maybe it was something to take into consideration. A whiff of wine came from Morgan's general direction. Was it that?

Hotch rolled a shoulder. "Yeah, I've seen it too." he said hesitantly. "I didn't pay much attention though, since it's not like something she tries to cover up. JJ took pills too, for her headaches and occasional minor pains, but she didn't tell anybody."

"If we only could get the name." Rossi sad nonchalantly, putting down the wine, "then maybe Reid could tell us something. And she's always wearing long sleeves."

"Well, sorry to break it to you, Captain, this is Virginia. It's cold. And being from the sunny state, I'd be no surprise if she's wearing more than the rest of us." Morgan chuckled.

Rossi shrugged. "However, you have to had it to Strauss. It must've been hard to find such a woman such like herself."

He let this sink in. The other two men looked at each other in disbelief. Was he really saying what he thought he meant?

"So maybe's she's got something to do with her? It ain't like she could pluck her outta nowhere, with that attitude of hers." Morgan questioned, scratching the back of his neck.

Hotch sighed, rubbing his temples. Why were they so curious about her? She was simply another co-worker. "Who knows. Why are we even talking about this? It's about time I get home to Jack. I'll see you guys at the office tomorrow. Dave, take a cab home. You've been drinking too much." Snippets of "goodbye" and "I'm sober enough!" followed him out the door, into the chilly January air. Snow flakes caressed his black hair. Shivering slightly, he pulled his coat closer and waved down a taxi. He had noticed snow was beginning to be more common, and he didn't like it. Jack loved it, but it slowed his team down. But, for Jack's smile of seeing a white morning, he wouldn't curse it.

But the conversation did taunt him. Who was she, truly, besides all her smiles, retorts, glares, and emotionless expression? Why did Strauss pick a reporter, out of all potentials? There had to be something to it, right?

* * *

"No Marlene. Until you drop this stupid pretense, I'm not talking to you anymore." someone said in a clipped, irritated voice. A look to the left and it revealed the voice's owner, Juliet Medina. That was the first thing that the team heard from their most recent member this morning. She was dressed in loose jeans and a long – sleeve shirt, her coat hastily thrown on her arm. Her green-brown eyes were flickering around the place with her hair done up in a casual ponytail. Small silver earrings dangled from her earlobes. After some more courteous lines with an overload of sugarcoating and a slice of threats, Juliet hanged up on this, 'Marlene character'. Walking over to the bullpen, she handed everyone their coffee, but not without giving each a piercing look. It was a bad habit of hers, and she often did it without realizing (this often scared children). But when she meant it, it was a powerful tool of intimidation worthy of a gun. Moments later, a song echoed around the bullpen,

"_There's an answer if you reach into your soul_

_And that sorrow that you know will melt away_

_And then a hero comes along_

_With the strength to carry on . . . "_

Just that instant, Penelope decided to walk into the bullpen. Today her hair was blond, and she seemed to be in ocean theme, wearing different shades of blue and green. "Oh, Jules, that's such an old song! But I can't deny it, Mariah Carey was better back then in my opinion."

"It's for an old person." Juliet joked, taking out her phone and looking at the message she received. There was no shame that registered on her face, considering quite a few people heard her phone ring. " I forgot to put it on vibrate, I guess. Oh, it's Lizette, one of my friends. She's coming to DC and she's inviting me to some concert."

"OMG, then, what are you waiting for then? Say yes!" Garcia exclaimed with her usual excitement. "Mr. Perfect might be there, rocking out a motorcycle or something. . ."

Juliet laughed good-naturedlly. "No, Oracle of Technology. I prefer staying with my own man."

Penelope gasped. "Naughty! How dare you keep this a secret from me! So indeed you do have a man! Just watch when I tell Emily!"

"I never said I was going out with him! We're more like flinging buddies, honestly. I don't see him much." Medina said, lifting her hands in defense of Garcia's oncoming outlash.

Garcia crackled. "Oh, that's what they all say. . . ."

The two women kept on bickering about this new-found occurrence (which even made Juliet forget her text message as she fought in her own defense), while a few feet away, someone's coffee sloshed out onto his desk. Reid was furiously cleaning quickly with a few napkins, hoping no one had noticed what had happened.

_Sound, smell and taste are the senses that best bring back memories. _Yes, that was it. The thing that had been troubling so long. His memory couldn't fail him. It was eidetic. But, these memories were sudden, and so deep inside his brain that he had almost forgotten. But how, how was it possible that she had ended here? Their connection was so faint, it was virtually a chance in a billion that they would end up working together after only knowing each other for about a year. He was so insignificant, she probably didn't even remember him. She gained fame, probably fortune too, and met famous people Reid didn't know.

* * *

Ms. Reid had just gone through one of her schizophrenic fits. Diane was crying her eyes out up on the upper floor in the master bedroom, where only she resided these days. Spencer Reid was in his room, fixing his hair as if his mother never pulled it harshly, believing he was some sort of monster from Jupiter. He pushed his glasses up his nose, smoothed down his shirt with his hand, trying to hopelessly remove the wrinkles out of his maroon flannel shirt. He was wary, because a few houses down, there was a moving van, and all the neighbors were greeting the new Colombian family. New families meant introduction visits, which were considered good manners. Spencer had no desires for their good manners, and only wished that their house was considered too far away to be considered neighbors. The new family sure was, but you could never tell what other people thought. He had only caught glances of the father, but it seemed that they were very friendly and greeting everyone, door to door. He hoped they wouldn't come visit. Not with his mom up there, believing Mars had come to invade Earth.

However, his 13 – year old self had rotten luck.

It was a week later when he first met her.

It was a Sunday morning, and Spencer had thought he was safe from any visits from that new family. He heard the next-door neighbors mention that their daughter was very pretty, smart and that the parents were lucky to have such a perfect child, with an enchanting voice. He had shrugged it off, thinking it had nothing to do with him. It didn't.

He was enjoying this Sunday morning by watching the 10 am cartoons. His mother was still asleep, and Spencer had gone to do the groceries while she was.

_ Ding dong. _

He sat up, startled. Could that be his dad? He shook that thought away. Impossible. He had abandoned them because he was a coward, only able to run away from problems and not confront them. Those were childish thoughts for him to think, foolish hopes.

_ Ding dong._

Reid stood up and hastily donned his shoes, hoping his mother hadn't woke up. It was bad manners to keep someone waiting at the door, but they didn't know the bomb that laid asleep inside the house. He ran a hand through his hair on his way to the door, trying to make himself look as presentable as possible without a mirror. He heard it ring again as he put a hand on the doorknob.

_ Here I go,_ he thought whilst taking a deep breath, having no idea what to expect. Darn it, he hated surprises and not having a plan.

He tentatively opened the door, holding his breath. Outside the door was a young female, who he knew had to be the neighbor's daughter, the topic of a little gossip.

The first thing that struck him about her was her eyes. Her pretty, green-brown eyes. That had been a first. She had long, soft brown curls all the way down to her waist, some of them pinned up by a moon – shaped pin. She was about 15, 16, an average of 2 years above him. Mentally, he was much older than her, but he didn't seem like it. Not for the first time, he wished he could grow up faster, and not be stuck in the body of a young boy. He may be a genius, but even geniuses found girls attractive, right?

Those eyes blinked at him. Oh, those green-brown eyes. He could just stare into them forever.

She flashed him a quick smile. "Hello! My name's Juliet Medina, and I moved in about a week ago, a few houses down." she said cheerfully, pointing down to the right of the street. He blushed, for no apparent reason. He couldn't find his voice. He hated feeling like this. Every time a pretty or popular girl spoke to him, he got all tongue tied and he would temporarily forget his name. But he hadn't spoken to any 'pretty' girls recently, because he found out they were worse than guys. There was no instructional manual to how to talk to them, and how to know if they're tricking you.

The literature arts described the feeling well. Her features were pretty symmetrical, after all. Maybe that's why she was so attractive to him.

She flashed him another of her smiles, looking a bit uneasy, her hands placed behind her back while she rocked on her heels. A sign of uneasiness. Oh no. "Um, is your mother home? My parents wanted me to deliver these to her, as a thank – you for welcoming us." Her hands came out from her back, showing him a brown bag.

Lies. His mom didn't even know they had new neighbors. He couldn't stand liars. That's why his world was so messed up, because of lies. But why did he felt himself forgiving her 10 times over, making excuses for why she would say that?

The young Reid found his voice at some point. "U-uh, she, she's currently sleeping at the moment-"

A crisp, audible voice spoke from atop of the stairs in the background. "Why, welcome! Hasn't my son welcomed you in? Spencer, where are your manners?" The male's head went down in embarrassment. Oh no, here came the taunting laughter. He was sure to be ridiculed now by her too, after only knowing each other for 5 minutes. That was probably the world record of the shortest time ever to turn from average to below - dork. Now she would know he had a coo-coo mother. Ashamed, not only because of his mother, but what he was thinking about his mother, he turned around and forced himself to look up.

But, Diana, somehow, was in a mentally fit state. She was dressed in some jeans and T-shirt, like a regular mom would. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail, and she had a smile (surely fake) on her face, like this was how she looked like every day.

He silently prayed to any existed Gods a deep thank you. How did his mom know that today was the day he needed her fit? However, there was a dark side to things. The bomb was ticking. He just hoped it exploded after Juliet left.

He opened the door wider, letting Juliet pass by. She smelled like pomegranates. Oh, how just the scent of her made him cheer up a bit, have a little more hope in his heart! Maybe this would end right after all.

Diana stepped down the steps and took the paper bag from Juliet, while the young teen stood there explaining that it was chocolate-filled chocolate chip cookies. Diana smiled, and they chatted pleasantly for a few minutes, meanwhile Spencer was waiting anxiously for the bomb to explode. But it didn't. Juliet left, explaining she had piano lessons in a few minutes.

After he had locked the door behind Juliet, he shot a grateful smile at his mother, while she simply laughed and told him not to be as tense close to girls.

Later , the composure fell. She broke three vases that night.

But, that was one of the most treasured memories he had of his mother, one of the moments when she really was just 'Mom' and not schizophrenic. When she had an understanding of him, even if it was for the briefest of moments. Where they were actually just mom and son, like a regular family would be.

* * *

Something point poked the back of his skull. Touching his head and turning with a annoyed face, he found himself in front of Juliet, with a sharp wooden pencil in her hand, flipping it around her fingers in circles with a face that clearly declared he better not do anything. "Hurry up. Everyone's already in the Conference room." she said, pointing with the same pencil in the room's general direction. "I do not put in this much effort to not show off." She grinned and strutted off, her fingers already tapping on her phone.

His heart skipped a beat. Did she remember him from those years ago? And why did he feel like this?

He shook his head and smiled. Those were boyhood fantasies. Those were memories from 14 years ago.

Distant memories.

But why, oh why, did they still make him smile?


	4. Chapter 4: Journal Entry 1

**Author's Note;;**

So here I'm introducing something different that will hopefully put more of Juliet's input and insight. I won't give much details about this though. It's a little short, but it's a journal entry, so I'm guessing it's okay.

Hopefully I can start updating this sooner, like now. :]

* * *

_Life is like a coin. You can spend it any way you wish, but you only spend it once. _

– _Lillian Dickson, Taiwan missionary_

* * *

_ March 21st, 2011_

_ I hate going back to this. But I have to. And my writing skills can't go to waste. I swear, my sweet-talking has gotten better ever since taking this job. I can persuade more than ever, since that's my job now. Persuading. Who knew that the government I so often criticized, judged, and laughed at would want to employ me? Of course, I really didn't have a choice, but it's come out better than I expected. They aren't complete asses who think the world is at their feet. I've met a few FBI agents like that, even dated one, who think just 'cause they got the title 'FBI' it means they're all might. No, this team isn't like that. They're the complete opposite. I think _I'm _the one who's becoming more like that than the rest of them. Dios mio, verdad?_

_ Aparte de eso. I'ma talk a bit about these people, and I really should'nt fall back into my street talk. Sure, I grew up around the streets, but it doesn't mean I have to talk like 'em, right? Especially the cussing. California grows you up like that, though. Ain't as shiny as some people think. Well, it is, but it has it's share of cussing. I feel like this is where I can let out all my pent – up cusses free without consequences. But whatever, I'll spill now._

_ Let me start with Aaron Hotchner. He reminds me of my dad, todo rigido y que no. He's the boss. He's kinda scary, but damn I can't help but respect that guy. After Pen told me what happened to his wife and almost to his son, I'm surprised he kept on going. If that was me, I've would've gone, 'Bitch, fuck you and this job. I quit.'_

_ I need to stop cussing so much. _

_ But sheesh, man, he's like a mountain you can't knock down. Fuck, thank god he wasn't in my profession. I would've lost hella bad. 'Course, my friend said I was a total bitch with my work and beat everybody. Guess that's why I'm where I am now. _

_ Moving on. Next up is Derek Morgan. I swear, that guy is sexy. I can't deny it. Have I slept with him? No. But I bet he's good. If I'd had a chance, I would sleep with him. But there never seems to be a chance. Besides, I think Pen has a thing for the guy and it would break her heart if I did. But she has a boyfriend, so she can't complain. But I see why. He's all for the kids and beats the bad guys down, and has muscles that makes most men jealous. Man, I should try and get with him. I don't though, we'll see with time. I think it would be better if it was a fling though, than a serious relationship. It'd kill the fun._

_ Talking about Pen. Her name's Penelope Garcia, and she's like a hippie reborn. She must have been one in a past life, I swear. She's so bright and full of life, I wonder how she does it. I mean, doesn't she see the gore when it fills her screens? The blood, the pain, how unbearable it is? How it scars them for life, and they can't be the same ever again? How that chases them the rest of their life like a dog, taunting them and driving them insane with the memories? I guess not. Her innocence makes her turn around, and believe there's good out there still. There is, but it's very scant. I just don't have the heart to break it to her. She's older than me, but her attitude makes me feel like she's a __younger sister, even though I never had one. I'm like one of the youngest, yet I blend right in, acting __like one of them old hags. Jaja, que mal. Something's wrong with me. La ringrazio, la vita. _

_ Emily is on alright terms with me. We don't get along the best, but we're average. We can take it. Well, it's more like I can take it. She hates it when I text and talk at the same time, or basically multitask. Well, deal with it bitch. It's how I roll. But aside from that, we do get along fine. She's a good drinking buddy, I have to give her that._

_ Rossi's rather chill, compared to most people. He does his job, and that's that. He converses, he jokes, he knows when to be serious, what's wrong. He's like one of those old wise men, advisers. A whore of an adviser though, considering he's been married thrice. He's pretty rich, too, judging by that ring of his. Or rings. He's admitted it, but it seems a fair share of the team live in some sort of minimum luxury. I can't say anything though, since I've earned a share of luxury of my own. I wonder if the team knows this._

_ Oh, and there's Reid. He doesn't stand out much, otherwise than his genius. He's your average, shy, nerdy-timid type of guy. No strength, quiet, and doesn't stand out. He keeps to himself and is very naïve, so I don't have much to say about him. He does seem familiar though, and I know for a fact he was Lila's man for a while. I put the pieces together the day after. Psh, I'm not completely stupid, you know._

_ Being in the field is exciting, for the least. But they won't let me use the information, when I often get out more than needed. Boo-ho. Otherwise, I don't have much to say today, but another reason I've started is that the nightmares are coming back. I'm waking up in cold sweat, and I get even less hours of sleep. But I don't want to think about that right now._

_ I like the plane rides. Free trips!_

_ My phone's ringing. It's Emily, saying we have a case. 3 children found dead next to each other in the woods. I gotta go then. See you when I come back._

_Julieta._


End file.
